Bittersweet
by FalseHope
Summary: Two years after the anime ended, Van and Hitomi have been meeting on Gaea periodically, but with each short absence Van is drawn further into himself until Merle gives him something to help him sleep...
1. Prologue

Hey, long time no see, huh:D It's been a while…a very long time in fact - it says in my bio that I'm still 15 while I'm only just reaching my 17th birthday now! God, I'm getting old!XP

Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews asking for me to update 'Feeling This', but due to school issues and my irritating laziness it kept getting put off until I came back and reread it to find it horribly written! Even if I was 15 years old! So, if I have any spare time I would like to update my chapters for 'F.T', but right now I'm focusing on this story - 'Bittersweet'.

I have this thing of naming my stories after song titles, but with this one I had already planned and written out the prologue before randomly listening to an Apocalyptica song I had stored on my Zen (yes, I like Apocalyptica! I saw them play at a Rammstein concert during the time I left and it was all fantasmajorical!XP) Anywho, there are some deep cellos playing and then Lauri from The Rasmus and some other random Icelandic dude singing (I think it's the lead singer of HIM, but I could be wrong…) and it occurred to me as I was typing that it kinda applied to Van…maybe it was just me, but my first chapter sounded somewhat like the lyrics that I understoodXP

So, that's the name of the fic explained. Hopefully I'll be able to complete this story without it dying on me like my other four…¬.¬

I hope you like!;P

**Bittersweet**

**Prologue**

Warmth. The overpowering, heady sensation he felt whenever they were like this, holding onto each other as if for dear life. He was her anchor to this world while she was the one keeping his sanity and heart intact, though sometimes it felt like both were coming apart at the seams.

Endless numbers of times they had done this. Almost two years to be exact and still he could not get used to it. Every so often, once or twice a month, she would come back. Having found some break in her ever more complex life she would return to him and Gaia, spending the time in the company of himself or Merle, or whichever old friend had come visiting the Fanelian castle at that time. When they were together , away from prying eyes and gossiping voices it was as if they tried to stop the hands of time from continuing their endless circles, with plans of ways to find some hole in the loop they were repeating. Never had time been so precious to either of them before then.

But they never succeeded and soon it was that time again. And each time she left he died a little bit more. Sure, it was one thing to dream about each other when separated by the distance that lay between Gaia and the Mystic Moon, but literally being together in the same room was more reassuring; reassuring in the way that she was not just a figment of his imagination, a phantom haunting his dreams. It gave him tangible proof that she really existed and had been with him for the short amount of time she could spare from her life away from him.

And yet here they stood, holding each other tightly, neither wanting to let go once more.

"Van", came a bittersweet sound, a voice gentle and caring yet holding a note of sadness when she muttered his name. The name of a king.

No reply. He was all too aware of what she was to say next. Every time it was the same.

Pulling her form closer to his he breathed in the scent of her fragrented hair, savouring it for those dull, tedious days when not even Merle could lift his spirits.

"Van", it came again, "…Van, I have to go" she whispered barely audibly.

Swallowing, the king nodded his head half-heartedly before pressing his cheek closer to the lockes of honey gold that had lengthened and teased him so often over the years. "I know". His voice sounded forced and seemed to tremble with the very strain of saying just those two words.

Still neither moved.

"But, why?" Van mumbled dejectedly despite knowing the answer to his question.

Green eyes suddenly filled his vision. Never before had he ever met a shade quite like those before. Jade and emeralds shadowed in comparison to the jewels now staring miserably up at him now.

"Van" she said a fourth time as if saying his name aloud would reassure herself he also existed despite her doubts, "You know why". A hand reached to cup his cheek, the warmth he felt intensifying with her touch.

He knew that he sounded like a spoilt child whose toys had just been taken away from him, but why did this have to be so hard? When she had first returned to Gaia and spent her time reacquainting herself with the rebuilt Fanelia, Van thought the intensity of his need for her to stay had been arduous. It was nothing compared to now. Two years and still he couldn't bear to let her go.

A gentle summer breeze caught up the trees and the leaves surrounding them, the forest's canopy shifting light across the clearing where Escaflowne, the mighty armour, resided beside the graves of the rest of the Fanelian royal family, ivy and grasses already entwining themselves around it's metallic figure.

"Hitomi, why does this have to be so hard? It hurts more each time you go…" the pain in his blood red orbs reflected in jade as his sight never wavered from hers.

A sad smile graced her lips. Two years spent helping him out of his emotional shell to actually admit his true feelings for her had been chore enough for Hitomi, and by the look on her face, Van could guess she regretted doing it at points such as these. It did make everything so much harder than it had to be.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. You know about my family and my running, and school…I can't just leave them all like that no matter how much I wish I could…It's just not that simple and it isn't fair on them. It would be like asking you to abandon your kingdom to live on Earth. You couldn't do it, could you?" Hitomi replied sympathetically even as Van's head drooped and his gaze met the base of her neck, muscles expanding and contracting as she swallowed. He knew she was right, but still he didn't want to meet her gaze now as she attempted to make him feel just a little bit happy about the whole depressing situation.

Offering a wavering smile as she tried to meet his gaze once more, Hitomi's voice was strained as she rubbed his arm, "I'm coming back in two weeks, which isn't long if you think about it. So before you even know it, I'll be back. It'll be like I've never left".

Reluctantly his eyes raised to meet hers. She was trying so hard to be the sensible one, while all he could do was sulk like the child he had been when he first met her compared to the young man he was, and should be acting like, now. But it was so hard to imagine the next few weeks without her again; alone in his room staring up at the sky through his open window, or in a council meeting just sitting there, tuning out the monotonous voices of the old men who made up his council to remember happier times when she had been there to fill the empty void she had created the day they had met with laughter and love.

The sea of green that met him reminded him of how he'd felt the first time she'd said she needed to go home, back to a world he had no grasp of. He felt like he was drowning. It was only when she returned again that he felt saved from the waves of his life that had been crashing down on him in her wake.

He couldn't let her leave again. He knew he was strong, but, how long could he survive this emotional torture?

Without warning his lips descended on hers ravenously, stealing her breath and her sensible attitude away. Yielding instantly, Hitomi's palms clung to his cheek and ruffled raven lockes. Wandering hands clung to the small of her back and shoulders as if to pull her even closer though distantly Van knew she was flush against him. But still it wasn't close enough.

He wanted her to stay with him and save him from his loneliness. She was the only thing standing between sanity and a life half lived. Still, this was not the way to win her. Only time would tell if she would choose him over her life on the Mystic Moon, or even her life over theirs together.

They had to stop before he knew he would never be able to let her leave.

Remembering the lessons he had been taught by his mother such a long time ago about not delaying the inevitable, Van gathered all the fragments of his self control to calm the passion he felt boiling in his veins, the warmth ever increasing. Gradually he managed to slow the hungry kiss to tender meetings between their lips before reluctantly pulling away.

Finally taking a breath, Van could hear Hitomi's similar breathing pattern as he caught her fighting against a genuinely heartbreaking smile.

"You never fail to impress, Van Fanel" Raising her gaze once more she gently brushed tousled bangs out of his eyes. Responding with the best lop sided grin he could managed at that moment the young king grasped one of her hands in his own and raised it to his lips for a tender kiss. Gazing intently into her jade depths a final time, Van whispered, "I'll miss you" before reluctantly taking a few slow steps back, their hands outstretched to one-another.

As Van's fingertips left hers, Hitomi whispered back, "I'll be back soon…", half - formed tears making her eyes shimmer in the afternoon's light.

Green searched red for a long moment before they finally closed, brows furrowing in concentration. It was finally time.

Silence filled the clearing as neither spoke, only the breeze that once again reappeared to circle Van's bare forearms and lift the hem of his shirt whispered to them.

Suddenly a pillar of blue towering down from the sky pierced the canopy above and landing on Hitomi's slender form engulfed her in light. Eyes flashing open she was able to glance at him longingly before levitating just above the floor and was then carried up into the sky beyond Van's sight. The light dispersed in a flash of bright stars leaving the forest as it had been not a few seconds beforehand. Silence returned once more, but this time even the breeze had left. Van no longer felt the warmth he had shared with Hitomi mere moments ago and it left him feeling empty and cold.

She was gone.


	2. To the Moon and Back

**Bittersweet Chapter 1- 'To the Moon and Back'**

Sat at the head of a grand oak table with dishes of fruits, meats and other delicacies laid out as if a banquet were about to take place, a gloomy king's eyes lingered on a single Piscus fruit sitting on a dish in front of his own. To his left sat his faithful companion after all these years, Merle, whose gaze was flickering between her king and her own plate worriedly.

Never before had Hitomi's absence affected him this badly, which was something Merle knew for a fact. Being his only family, the cat girl had been there when all the stuffy members of court and the caring people of Fanelia couldn't. The closest pillar of strength he had to lean on, Merle had been there to hear her king's deepest fears and wishes over the elusive girl from the Mystic Moon, just sitting with him when he had not wanted to talk, or showing her worried nature by wrapping her arms protectively around him when her friend couldn't.

But, in all the time Hitomi had been between visits and Merle had been studying her king, never had he been this bad. At least before he had been trying to cover up the disappointment he felt at her departure by keeping himself busy rebuilding Fanelia's capital.

But, Fanelia was whole again. There was nothing for him to hide behind anymore.

"Lord Van?" Merle enquired from her place at the table, "aren't you hungry this evening? You've hardly eaten a thing…" Her eyes focused on his reaction to her words; a sudden tenseness in his posture as he realised he'd been caught brooding, then he met her eyes for the first time since she'd seen him returning from the forest after Hitomi had left. Blood red still met her gaze, but didn't seem as intense as normal. It was as if some great shadow had fallen over them, extinguishing the light.

Politely he smiled at the cat girl, though no feeling was reaching his lips. He replied, "I'm sorry, Merle. Everything looks delicious, but I just don't feel like eating right now."

A sympathetic smile fell over Merle's youthful features, making her seem even older than fifteen years. "I understand, Lord Van. I miss Hitomi too, but sulking isn't going to get her back any faster," she said as gently as possible to her friend.

Turning his head away, raven black bangs fell over Van's features in a black curtain, making his expression unreadable.

"I know."

Half expecting her king to at least deny the comment, Merle was, to say the least, surprised by his reaction. It was apparently much worse than she had first anticipated.

Searching for some way, any way to lighten Van's mood, a light scraping of wood on wood was heard. Glancing in Van's direction, Merle saw her king standing from his seat at the table to leave.

"I'm sorry, Merle. I'm going to retire early, if you don't mind," was all he said before striding away to the main corridor and out of the dining hall, leaving her all alone.

"Oh, Lord Van…" Merle couldn't help but sigh.

"Excuse me, Lady Merle?"

Twisting her body to look behind her, Merle saw one of the younger council members, Soren, walking towards her whilst looking warily at the exit that the king just took. He was quite tall for his age, at least 24, with wavy golden locks and piercing, green eyes. He was quite handsome, for a human.

Nodding to him that he should approach her, merle's eyes were downcast as she asked him, "Is it ready yet?"

A similar expression found its way to Soren's face as he dutifully replied, "Yes, M'lady. Just as you requested. Would you allow me to let one of the maids deliver it - ?"

"No," she responded quickly. "No, I'll do it myself."

Bowing in agreement, Soren continued, "Very well M'lady. I will fetch it for you, please wait here a moment until I return." And with that, he turned on his heal and returned the way he came.

Merle was lost in her own conflicting thoughts and emotions when Soren finally did return, this time clutching a shapely glass vial of a clear green liquid which seemed to reflect everything in its glistening body.

Handing his token over, Soren's voice whispered, just audibly for the cat girl to hear, "My Lady Merle, are you sure that we should be doing this? I mean, the king - "

"- At the rate this is going we won't have a king anymore", Merle said gravely as she stared at the glass. Thanking Soren for his services, Merle followed Van's footsteps out of the dining room and up several staircases up to the royal suites. Finally stopping just outside Van's room, Merle took a deep breath, hoping that her courage wouldn't fail her.

Knocking on the ornately carved wooden door to no reply, Merle quietly entered the room to see Van sitting in the alcove by a large window which exposed the city below parallel with a view of the sparkling night sky. His eyes seemed distant, as he obviously hadn't heard her enter, and he remained that way until Merle was just a few feet away.

Obviously surprised at her appearance, he asked, "Merle, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you Lord Van, and to bring you this," she smiled as she extended the vial in her open hands, closing the distance between them and handing it to her king.

Red stared down at the green contents in his palms, then questioningly up at his companion.

"Merle?"

"It's something to help you sleep, Lord Van. One of the council members helped me prepare it especially for you, because everyone can see how tired you are when - " Merle stopped abruptly when she saw the saddened expression that crossed her king's face at the reminder of his tiredness. She hadn't meant to bring that up now, especially when she needed him to drink from the vial…

'I'm sorry, Lord Van,' Merle cried inwardly.

"Thank you for worrying about me Merle, but I'm fine. Really." Once again, the smile that graced his lips held no emotion as it was directed at his friend.

"I'm sorry Lord Van, but you know me. I just want to take care of you."

'I'm so sorry, Lord Van!"

A slight chuckle escaped his throat as Van placed a hand on the cat girl's cheek, brushing his thumb against her silky fur, something he never would have done before Hitomi had changed him for the better, though at time such as these, she wasn't so sure.

"So, do I drink it all?"

Merle blinked at her king removed his hand to study the glass in his other palm, the liquid sloshing gently inside. Regaining her composure, Merle nodded in agreement.

"And it'll help me sleep?"

"Yes, Lord Van."

Sighing, he glanced up longingly at the object that stood out the greatest against the dark sky with all its shining jewels. Turning his gaze down to the city below, Van murmured something about drinking it later as he stared pensively down at his rebuilt homeland.

Taking that as her queue to leave, Merle watched her king a few seconds longer before stepping backwards, reminding him not to stay up too late, and then retreating out into the hall when she once again received no response.

Feeling the door click behind her, Merle rested her back against the frame.

This was the only way. The only way to save her king and the leader of the rest of the kingdom that surrounded the castle.

She just hoped that he would forgive her if he ever found out.

When Van's eyelids were drooping as often as he had to try to keep them open he finally tore his gaze away from the ever remaining link between his world and hers. The Mystic Moon hung high in the sky this night, its gleaming aura illuminating the vision beyond of houses and trees.

Not knowing how much time had passed since Merle had left, but he estimated at least two hours by the number of lights emanating from the homes below and the colour of the sky, Van finally rose from his spot in the alcove, deciding it was about time he tried to get some sleep. Even that would be demanding, considering that even in sleep he was haunted by the visage of a girl he never seemed to be able to reach.

Stepping over to the crisply made bed, Van was about to pull off his boots when he realised he was clutching something. Looking down to his right hand he saw the vial that Merle had given to him still in his grip. Raising his hand to look at the glass again he noticed that even in the moonlight that filled part of his room he was able to liken the contents of the vial to Hitomi; green, always green.

Pushing the thought to one side, Van released the small cork from its constraint and raised the vial to his lips. It didn't smell particularly appeasing, but if Merle had worked so hard to give it to him, then he wasn't going to disappoint her.

Draining the liquid in one gulp, Van agreed that it didn't taste too nice either, before placing both the vial and cork on a table to his side and then getting to remove his boots, belt and sleeveless red shirt. Pulling the sheets up to his chest and settling on his back, Van clutched the red crystal that still hung around his neck even as he drifted off .

A montage of images met his sleeping eyelids: his mother and father embracing one another, a young cat girl on trying to catch a butterfly, his brother, Folken, pointing out characters in a storybook, a battlefield, corpses everywhere, fire, the Mystic Moon, feathers gliding in the breeze, familiar faces working hard to rebuild Fanelia, dirty and sweaty villagers with huge smiles plastered to their faces, a blue pillar of light descending into the forest, a small waterfall, a sandy haired girl smiling, laughing, crying, blushing, frowning, shivering against his chest, encircling her arms around his neck, staring into his soul, hugging him, kissing him, waving to him, ascending into the sky -

The images came faster and faster until his eyes snapped open, blankly staring up at the ceiling.

Something was calling him. A voice.

Mechanically pushing the covers back, Van rose to his feet in a trance - like state and walked towards the window. As if in a dream, he unlatched the catch and opened it. The voice was louder now, the call stronger than before, tugging at him and pulling him towards the forest.

Turning away from the window he walked robotically towards the door. Opening it without worrying about the noise it created he continued on his way down the corridor and the stairs to a less well known door that led out of the castle. Progressing on his route, Van walked barefoot, unaware of anything around him even as he entered the forest along the dark path. Winding through trees and other plants he finally made his way to the site he subconsciously knew so well. The place where he felt the most company and yet so alone at the same time.

Finally coming to a stop at the spot he had stood in that very same day, Van's eyes mirrored the dark sky as he peered up at the canopy with no sight of alertness present in his appearance.

The call was so strong it was overpowering, it tore him up inside as it pulled and screamed at him. Listening to it with his whole body, he absorbed the cry and swallowed it whole, waiting for its response.

As if from the Heaven's, a pillar of blue light erupted from the sky and descended on Van, consuming him and pulling him up into the night sky.

* * *

Woo! It is done:D Chapter 1 is complete! So, please tell me if it's ok and if you have any questions - reviews are always welcome!;P

Hopefully I'll somehow squeeze chapter 2 out of my brain sometime soon... Please bear with me though - if it doesn't get done please tell me off - that'll motivate me!;P


	3. Calling

**Bittersweet Chapter 2 - 'Calling'**

_As if from the Heavens, a pillar of blue light erupted from the sky and descended on Van, consuming him and pulling him up into the night sky._

Green eyes flashing wide, the familiar combination of images dispersed before Hitomi's open eyelids, fading as if the dream had never even transpired. Blinking once more, hands came to rub the sleep from her tired eyes and cover a yawn as the sandy haired girl turned on her side to look at the digital clock beside her. Groaning at the early hour she had woken herself up at, almost five hours before she even had to consider getting ready for school, Hitomi turned back to the warmth of the pillow she had just left and snuggled back down in her cocoon of sheets and covers, smiling at the sensation.

Almost as soon as she closed her eyes, the scene flashed before her closed lids once more. A scene of Van, topless in the forest where his family rested, staring up at the sky as if waiting for something, then the light descended on his form and carried him up into the stars of the sky that divided their two worlds.

Opening her eyes once more, Hitomi considered what this image could mean. Ever since she had returned home after Gaia had been saved from all out war, ideas and fantasies had snuck in at the back of her mind of ways that Van would somehow come to Earth to take her back to Fanelia, spilling sweet promises from his lips of how she would be happy and not have to worry about her old life and it's problems…She knew she'd be happy to be with him on Gaia, and if given the chance, wouldn't think twice about what she wanted. She could see it in her mind now. Van would come find her, feathers falling from the sky carried along on the gentle breeze that played with her shoulder length hair and school skirt. He would take her hand, and after confessing all his inner emotions, would nobly ask her the question that she both dreaded and longed for: Which world would she stay on?

After having stayed on Gaia for such a long period of time, it was hard to consider never going to the place she had started to call home, where so many of her friends were. And Van. The fact that he was there waiting for her every time she visited the planet made it even harder for her decide, as, though she knew that she wanted nothing more than to stay, she couldn't leave her own world. Not just yet. There were still too many things that she wanted to do or see before she did that.

And as she kept convincing herself; her family were here. Yukari and Amano too. And her track training was still important to her too…If it wasn't then why would she keep going?

Groaning at the constantly argued dispute in her mind, Hitomi tried to shake it out with thoughts of school tomorrow.

'Well, it's today now', she mused silently.

Releasing a pent up sigh, Hitomi snuggled further into the covers, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in a hug, as she once again attempted to drift off to sleep.

The last aimless thought that crossed her mind before she finally began to slumber was of how impossible it would be for Van to get to Earth unless he could use her pendant somehow…

* * *

Walking blankly down an unnamed, silent street of a mysterious city, Van's sleepwalking state confused the people who still lingered outside long after they were meant to be. He seemed like a zombie as he kept walking straight, never even blinking at all the wonders on the Mystic Moon that Gaia's best scientists would never think up for years to come.

All he felt was the voice calling him, drawing him somewhere. He was much closer than before, but it was still far off…

"Sorry, sir? Are you alright?"

Nothing seemed to phase him, not even the words of woman who wanted nothing more than to check on him.

He had to keep going. He was so near, but still so far…

"Sir? I hope you don't mind, but, it is quite cold…so…here."

The feel of material being draped around his shoulders still did nothing to help rouse him from his hollow state, but a monotonous, "Thank you" was heard, and the woman stepped away to return to whatever she had been doing.

Absently raising a hand to clutch the material closer to his chest, Van had vaguely realised that he was cold, but could do nothing to fix it. The voice still called.

* * *

"Hitomi!"

Spinning on her heel, Hitomi was met with the happy gaze of her best friend and track manager. "Ah, Yukari! Morning!" Jogging over to meet up with her, they happily started talking about the latest news that was already circulating round the school, giggling. They were met by Amano a little way further up the school, who also greeted Hitomi with a smile.

Changing her shoes, Hitomi followed her friends to the classroom where studies were about to begin. But, even with the voice of her teacher clearly speaking in the background, her mind was elsewhere as a single, white feather that was large enough to belong to an Albatross, gently floated down from the ceiling, spinning and waving in it's path until it landed on her open text book. This had happened so many times before, but still it was quite a pleasant surprise to know that Van was still thinking of her, calling for her with their connection to each other.

Reaching out to brush her fingers against it she half expected it to disperse itself in a shower of lights, but she was surprised to find the texture was silky soft, even softer than she would have expected.

Wait. Why could she touch it? It was an illusion created by Van to show that he was calling for her - so why was it real!

"-aki"

'This is too weird…'

"Kanzaki. Are you even paying attention?"

Glancing up to look at her teacher, Hitomi realised that she was standing up in her seat, staring at the feather that no - one else seemed to be able to see. Glancing over to Yukari she saw the confused and slightly worried expression that was on her face as she stared at Hitomi along with the rest of the class.

Suddenly feeling as if she had gone to school in her underwear, Hitomi's face lit up and she, embarrassedly, sat back down as quickly as possible. Ignoring the giggles from her classmates, Hitomi's eyes fell on the feather again. Without hesitation she went to touch it again, hoping to feel the softness against her skin once more. But as soon as her fingers came in contact with it, lights appeared in it's place as it disappeared.

The day had passed uneventfully since the morning incident with Van's feather, but since then Hitomi had been half paying attention to everything that she had been told by teachers, friends and even Yukari. She had realised this, but the feather had been circling around her mind ever since she had been able to touch it earlier in class. Could it be that her dream this morning had actually been a vision of Van returning to Earth to find her? And that by doing so, his feathers were more corporeal than before because they weren't divided by the distance between their worlds? But that was impossible. Everyone else should have seen it falling from the ceiling…

* * *

"Hey, Hitomi?"

Pausing from her task of tying up the laces of her track shoes, Hitomi glanced up to meet Yukari's gaze. Green was met by concerned brown.

"What is it? What's wrong, Yukari?" Hitomi stood from her crouched position to look at her friend directly, hoping to make her believe that she had her undivided attention.

Releasing a gentle sigh, Yukari's eyes seemed almost sad as she stared at Hitomi. "Look, I know something's up, Hitomi. I've seen you like this before…You acted the same way after Amano was planning to leave for England but his parents backed out of the offer to move. I knew then that it was something important to you, but I tried not to question it…Hitomi…You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that Yukari, and I thank you for that, but…this is just something that I have to deal with on my own. So please, don't worry about me! I'll be fine in a couple of days!" Hitomi grinned, anxious that Yukari wouldn't question her further.

"Yukari!"

Jumping at the sound of her name being called, the red head was met by Amano's charming smile and welcoming gesture. Nodding in understanding, Yukari turned back to her friend, noticing the happy smile had not left her features.

Wrapping her arms gently around Hitomi, she whispered, "Will you be ok by yourself at training?"

In response, Hitomi's own arms wrapped around her friend. Nodding into her hair, Hitomi smiled gently even as Yukari began to pull away from her embrace. "I'll be fine."

Shaking her head to clear her mind, auburn locks flying from side to side, a glad smile lit her features, making her seem as if the conversation hadn't affected her at all. Taking a step backwards, Hitomi waved her off and watched as her and Amano walked hand in hand out of the school gates towards the train station.

Letting her hand fall back down to her side, Hitomi released a pent up sigh as she bent back down to finish tying her laces. Running would help her to forget her thoughts for a while. It always helped her when she was thinking too much about Van and Gaia.

Strolling over to the track with it's clearly defined routes, Hitomi envisioned only the feel of the tarmac beneath her feet, the wind whipping her hair from her eyes and the sound of her own breathing in her ears. Taking deep calming breaths, she stood before her own strip of asphalt, gazing forward, concentrating on the end.

The feeling that someone was watching her and the sensation of a hand grasping her shoulder lightly made the sandy haired girl whip around to see who was behind her, all the concentration for her race gone with just that simple touch. Half expecting it to be an upperclassman or teacher coming to remind her that track meeting was not until Wednesday, Hitomi was surprised with the sight of the last person she expected to see.

One hand clutched a dirty blanket around his bare chest. Tanned skin was pale and damp from sweat. Raven locks were dishevelled and windswept. But what captured her gaze the most were his once blood red eyes, now blank and lifeless orbs gazing down, focusing only on her.

It was all Hitomi could do to whisper his name as she stared incredulously at the man before her.

"I finally found you," were the words that passed his dry lips, before his eyebrows creased in distress, causing Hitomi to flinch subconsciously at his pain. Wobbling slightly, his knees buckled from beneath his weight and Van fell to the ground heavily, instantly unconscious.

* * *

Gah! Finally, it's done! I found the ending of this chap kinda hard to write, so I hope I didn't dissapoint you all with...badness...XP

Thanks to all the really awesome comments and reviews that I've recieved for this story! It's always good to hear what people think, even if they are demanding for more right then and there!

Anywho, already planning the next chapter - hopefully it'll be up sooner than this one...hopefully...


End file.
